


Jack the Ripper

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e10 Arctic Radar, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jack isn't as nice as Donna thought.





	Jack the Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Jack the Ripper**

**by:** Samantha

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/ Post-Ep for _Arctic Radar_  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Jack isn’t as nice as Donna thought.  
**Author's Note:** Yeah ... I don’t like anyone getting in the way of Josh and Donna. 

"... Whose full name is Donnatella, by the way. Mom’s Italian, Dad’s Irish. Okay. Thanks."

And with that, I leave the room. Why, in the name of all that’s holy, did I say that? Hell, why do I KNOW that? Something to ponder on my way back to her - I mean, my office.

We talk a bit, but I am honestly not paying much attention. Then, something came out of my mouth that I surely did not expect to say.

"Have a good time. Those are good stories about you, though. Those stories would make me like you."

She smiles after I tell her not to come in tomorrow, and leaves. My eyes never leave her. Janice snaps me out of my daze. We talk about Star Trek for a few minutes, and then I head back to my office. No, I am not going to brood. I mean, I just set them up ... what do I have to brood about?

I fall into my chair, thinking. Why did I fix what I made wrong? Maybe it’s because of the look in her eyes when she says his name. I can only think of one thing right now. Something strange: He’s short and he’s a Republican. She must like that. Unfortunately, I am neither of those things.

Holy good God! I just said I was unfortunately not a Republican. Damn, Donna does some strange things to my head. Speaking of my head, now would be an opportune time to slam it against my desk.

**

The phone rings about 30 minutes later. I blink a few times, lifting my head from its resting spot on my desk and sigh as I answer, "Josh Lyman."

"Josh?" She’s crying. She’s sniffling. Is it possible for a heart to literally break?

My desperate, angry, concerned voice makes an appearance as I choke out, "Donna? What’s wrong? Are you okay?" I find myself on my feet, eyes fixed on Sam, who is now standing in my door, a concerned look on his face as well.

"Can you please just come get me at the Hawk and Dove?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Stay where you are. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just please tell me you’re okay," I plead. I have to know. I am going to kill that bastard. He made her cry. My eyes are still locked on Sam.

"Let me just say I’ll be a lot better once you get here," she sniffles.

"I’m on my way, Donna. Don’t move. Don’t talk to anyone.  Just ... just please stay right there." With that, I hang up my phone and grab my coat. I run out the door, Sam hot on my heels.

"What happened?"

"I’m going to kill that bastard."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"Why?"

We reach my car and get in. I start the car and look at him. "Because Donna’s at the Hawk and Dove crying right now."

I pull out and speed off as fast as I can. Sam calls CJ and Toby on the way. In a matter of minutes we’re there. I pull up in front and see Donna, crying, with Jack tightly gripping her arm. She’s struggling to get free, be he’s not releasing her. I throw the car into park and Sam and I get out quickly, both slamming the doors behind us.

"Jack, please just let go of me!" She’s crying harder than she was on the phone. They don’t see us yet.

"Why? You like me! I like you! We’re both adults, so let’s act like it!"

"We just met!"

"You screwed Cliff Calley on your second date! And I bet that’s only because you met on a blind date!"

Well, I’ve had just about enough of this. I can tell by the fire in Sam’s eyes that he feels the same. We move closer to them. Jack sees me and tightens his grip on her.

"You called HIM?! You said it was a damn emergency! You called your BOSS?!" He practically screams into her ear. He’s irate, but then again, so am I.

I step closer, Sam circling to his other side. "Actually, she called her best friends," I say, crossing my arms; Sam does the same.

Sam takes a small step closer. "You’d better leave her alone, Jack." I don’t think I’ve ever heard Sam take that tone with anyone.

"What is this? Two against one?"

"If you let her go and leave then it won’t have to be." Sam is seriously pissed. Lucky for Jack, Sam is talking, which is preventing me from swinging.

Donna struggles to get away while we have him distracted. Toby and CJ take this time to arrive. Thank God Sam called them.

Toby placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder resulting in a tighter grip on Donna’s arm and a small yelp from her lips.

"Jack, please ..." CJ tried.

"She knows me! She had sex with Calley after one date!"

"Jack," Donna sniffled, "if that’s all you want then fine. We’ll go back to my place. Just please let go." There was pain in her voice. She was offering herself to him to stop the pain.

"Good then." He tried to pull her away, but Toby’s grip tightened.

"I don’t think so, Jack. We love Donna too much to let this happen," Sam stated, as he took another step closer.

"Now, I think it would be in your best interest to let go of Donna and go back to the White House so you can pack your belongings," I growl. "I have a feeling you’re about to be fired."

"Josh -."

"No, Donna. He’s hurting you. He’s harassing you!"

"I came here on my own."

"Don’t you defend him, Donna. Don’t you dare!" I step closer and grip Jack’s arm. My attention turns to him. "Let go and this never hits the papers. You’ll be sent to Italy or something."

Jack releases her and she falls into CJ’s arms and she cries. My grip is still tight on Jack’s arm. My eyes pierce his. "Don’t ever go near her again. I swear to God, Reese, you will regret it."

I let go of him and he stares at my hand. Toby releases Jack as he turns and walks away. I watch him until he’s gone. Then I turn my gaze to Donna. CJ is holding her at arms length, studying the marks left by Jack. CJ lets her go and she moves into my arms. Her tears soak my shoulder as she releases her anguish, pain, and fear. My arms envelop her, pressing and holding her tight against my body.

"You saved me again."

"You saved yourself."

"I was going to sleep with him so he didn’t hurt me ..."

"You called me before it came to that." I run my fingers through her blonde hair. "You’re going to be okay. He’s never getting near you again. I promise."

She looks up at me, blue eyes glistening. She sniffles, "Thank you." She buries her face in my shoulder again.

It was only then that I really seem to notice the flashbulbs.

**

I lift my eyes from the top of her head to see photographers. There are tons of them. Donna lifts her tear-stained face and sees them too. She looks up at my face, then over to CJ, who is finally moving to control the mob.

"Hey! What are guys doing? This isn’t a story ..." CJ starts.

"CJ! Why was Josh called to get her instead of the police?"

"I don’t know what her reasons were, but I’m pretty sure it has something to do with him and Sam being her best friends. So, I don’t know what you guys are trying to pull here, but if you make anything of this, I guarantee that you will never set foot into my press room again."

"CJ, is there some kind of romantic affiliation between Josh Lyman and his assistant?"

"Mark, seriously, her name is Donna Moss, and no. They are just friends. Just like Donna and Sam ... or me and Josh."

"Are you having an affair with Josh, CJ?"

She blinks a few times. A small smile plays across her face. "Sally, did you seriously just ask me if I am romantically involved with Josh Lyman? Because I gotta say ... that is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard."

"Are you denying it?"

"Yes, yes I am. As far as I know, Josh Lyman is not involved with anyone aside from Amy Gardner."

I wince and look down at Donna. Her eyes grow wide as she takes in this information. She looks so confused. I had told her Amy and I split, which we did. I just never told CJ. And now everyone in the press is going to write about this ... and now I either have to speak up now or deal with Amy ... again. Well, here goes. "Uhm, CJ?"

She turns and looks at me, a small smile on her face. "Yes, Josh?"

"Amy and I aren’t together. We broke up a few weeks ago," I say. I watch as CJ’s face turns from a smile to a frown. "I just ... I didn’t want everyone to think I was with Amy when I’m really not. I just ... we’re not." I pause for a second as the press stares at me. Then it hits me ... "And I’m not with Donna either! No ... no way. That’s ..." I chuckle nervously, "that’s crazy. Me and Donna? Ha!"

And it’s in that second, Donna breaks free from me and starts to walk away. It’s at that moment I realize that I never want to be without her again. I wince as I break out into a jog to catch up with her. "Donna! Donna, please. Stop."

She stops, but does not turn around. She just stands in the middle of the sidewalk. My heart starts beating faster, and it’s not from the jog. I reach out to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

She jerks away from me and turns around. Her wide, glistening blue eyes stare into mine. I am so helpless against those eyes. "Josh?"

"Yeah?" I choke out. I really shouldn’t trust my voice right now. With her eyes piercing mine, I have no idea what is coming out of my mouth.

"What would be so bad about dating me?" she asks in a small voice. "I mean, I think everyone but Jack shares the same opinion about me right now. What’s wrong with me? Why am I so undesirable?"

"Oh, Donna ..." I place my hand back on her shoulder and she lets me keep it there. "You’re not undesirable. You’re actually very desirable. I don’t know what these guys are thinking. You’re ... you’re more than desirable. I don’t know what’s beyond desirable, but you’re it."

"Josh," she sniffles. Her voice and bottom lip quiver, "Don’t say something like that if you don’t mean it. I mean, it was good. It was really good ... but just ... don’t say something that you don’t mean. A girl could get the wrong impression ..."

I sigh, "Donna. I did mean it. Seriously."

"And here comes the ‘but’, huh? How about this? ‘Donna, I do think that, but I would never date you.’ Or how about this: ‘Sure, I think you’re desirable, but it’s only because you have long legs and blonde hair.’ Is that it?"

"Donna?" The shock in my voice must be evident because she quickly looks away. I reach out to take her face in my hand, gently, of course. "Is that what you really think I think of you?"

Her eyes are closed as I try to meet them. "I don’t know what to think anymore, Josh. I really don’t. I mean," she opens her eyes, "I know I messed things up again, I do know that. And I know I shouldn’t have asked you to help me out with Jack ... and I ... I just ... I don’t know what to think. Once minute you’re laughing at the idea of you and me ever being together, and then you turn around and tell me that you find me to be more than desirable. You can’t have both opinions, Josh. You have to ... I don’t know ... pick a side and stay with it. I know, logically, we can’t be together. I do know that. But, seriously, I need to know where we stand. What you really think of me. What you want from me. We were just re-elected, Josh. I need to know if I should be waiting for four years and neglecting any social life, or if I should be looking for someone to, I don’t know, settle down with."

I inhale deeply and close my eyes. It’s now or never. And ... with the press corps here, there’s only one logical choice. Lucky for me, I have no logic in my body. "Well, then I guess I should answer your question the only way I know how." Her eyes grow wide as I lean to her, my hands still cupping her face. My lips reach hers in a soft, almost tentative kiss. It takes her a second or two until she begins hesitant participation. Then, after a few more seconds, the kiss turns much less hesitant. This time, I register the flashes right away. The difference? I really don’t care.

After a minute or two of (fabulous) kissing, she steps back. Her lips are deliciously swollen and she looks like a well-kissed woman. She turns to the press and to CJ. CJ! Uh-oh. I look down at my knee caps. It was nice to know you, guys. I’m sure I’m going to miss you. I apologize for the pain that CJ is going to cause you when she, you know, bashes you in and rips you from my body.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Josh. Hello, Donna. How are you? Was that nice? I’m glad. Good, good. I .... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Uh, CJ?" Donna asks, a little hesitant. Good thing she opens her mouth and words come out because I am pretty much useless.

"Yes, Donna?" Oh, her voice is sickeningly sweet.

Donna audibly gulps and looks to me quickly, then to the press, then to CJ. "Ma-maybe you shouldn’t be yelling at us like this with, you know, the press, who are currently hold tape recorders and, you know, notebooks, standing right here." Good girl, Donna. Be logical. Excellent. CJ won’t get all freaked out in front of the press.

"Actually, Donna, I think this is the perfect place to chew you two idiots out. What are you doing? I just denied that there was anything going on between you two! Why did you make me lie to the press?"

"Because there was nothing between us until I kissed her, CJ! I ... we never did anything like this before. I swear, CJ. This was the first time we kissed or anything like that," I answer. Because, really, the only thing she and I have ever been capable of is verbal foreplay. Maybe now we can get on to actual ... oh, never mind. I should not be in public thinking of things like that.

"Well, fine. I just ... I wish I had known. I... this is going to look bad, Josh. It’s going to look like we were hiding something."

"CJ," I say, "you just admitted that you didn’t know anything, and I just admitted that there was nothing. And we just admitted these things in front of fifteen members of varied newspapers and magazines. So, these people know the true story, and if they write anything else, they can be sued for defamation of character."

We all turn to look at the members of the press, who are kind of scowling. I think they were all going to write something that wasn’t there. Imagine my surprise.

I inhale deeply and look at Donna. She kind of smiles and turns away. Instead of getting all panicky like before, I simply follow her. I reach for her hand and smile as she laces her fingers through mine.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," she smiles.

We walk into the Hawk & Dove and head to the bar. "Get the lady a whiskey sour and a seltzer for me."

"Make those two seltzers," she winks at me.

"You heard the lady, Doug."

She grins at me and I know exactly what she is thinking. Damn right, Donna. I want to remember this night too. I especially want to remember what happens after we leave here.

THE END


End file.
